1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle provided with a suspension capable of varying the characteristics thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automobile is known in which the characteristics of a suspension such as damping force of a shock absorber and spring constant of an air spring surrounding the shock absorber are variable and can be adjusted during travelling. The automobile can thus be provided with ride comfort and controllability corresponding the travelling condition.